This application claims the priority of German Application No. 199 26 636.0, filed Jun. 11, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a center console cross member in a motor vehicle which, aligned in the forward structure at the level of an instrument panel in the transverse direction of the vehicle, is fastened by means of one end respectively on the opposite vehicle body parts.
From French Patent Document FR 2 667 038 A1, a center console cross member for a motor vehicle is known which is composed of a transversely extending tube-type basic member, at least one holding element is connected with the latter for the linking of vehicle function elements and lateral fastening consoles. The at least one holding element and the fastening consoles are welded to the basic member. Because of the large number of weld seams, such a center console cross member has a construction requiring relatively high expenditures. It is also difficult to maintain narrow tolerances with respect to adjoining vehicle body parts. Because of the butt-jointed lateral fastening consoles, such a center console cross member system is suitable only for a single vehicle type with a defined width of the interior.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a center console cross member such that, while its construction is simple, it can be used for several vehicles of one vehicle family with different widths of the interior, and that, in addition, relatively large tolerances can be compensated.
This object is achieved by providing an arrangement with a center console cross member in a motor vehicle, which, aligned in the forward structure at the level of an instrument panel in the transverse direction of the vehicle, is fastened by means of one end respectively on the opposite vehicle body parts of the motor vehicle, the center console cross member comprising a tube-shaped basic member, on which at least one holding element for mounting vehicle function elements, and lateral fastening consoles are mounted,
wherein at least one holding element and two lateral fastening consoles can be slid onto the basic member of a defined length and can be fixed in an intended use position by clamping fastenings, the holding elements and the fastening consoles almost completely enclosing the basic member in areas.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the center console cross member system according to the invention can be universally used and rapidly and easily manufactured and mounted.
The center console cross member system comprises a tube-shaped basic member of a defined length, onto which one or several holding elements can be pushed for linking vehicle function elements and laterally exterior fastening consoles, in which case the holding elements and the fastening consoles each includes a cylindrical recess which in use encloses a major part of the circumference of the cylindrical recesses and can be fixed in the respective designed position by means of clamping fastenings. Thus, by means of a minimum of components, center console cross members can be produced which can be used in a large number of vehicles with different widths of the interior.